The Hunt
by Renna-chan
Summary: A/U fic. There are werewolves. There's a longer summary at the start of the story; I can't fit it all in here!
1. ... being the chapter in which the story...

The DBZ world is overrun with werewolves. They're fast, they're clever, and they're very dangerous. What makes matters worse is the land the werewolves inhabit is enchanted: the Z team's powers evaporate after a short time within the Werewolf Land's borders. The powers disappear gradually at different times (Piccolo's power lasts the longest due to his Namekian heritage) and this leaves them vulnerable. However, many people still live in the Werewolf Lands, known as Uberland. The werewolves like them there as they are entertaining and try to keep them there by patrolling their lands. Now you know the background, read the story . . . . . . . . . . . .  
  
The boys were scared. They sat in the corner, shivering with fear. Eventually the elder of the two crept up to the window and peered out.  
  
"Can you see anything?" Goten asked in a stage whisper.  
  
Trunks motioned for his younger friend to be quiet. He scanned the area, paying particular attention to the shadows formed by the crumbling buildings. Not far away, a young child started to wail.  
  
Trunks ducked back down and crawled over to Goten. "Looks like the coast is clear," he said.  
  
"Shouldn't we wait a little longer?" asked Goten.  
  
"If we stay here we'll be found," Trunks whispered back angrily. "Come on, Goten. Don't be a coward."  
  
"I'm not a coward," said Goten, scowling.  
  
"Come on, then. Follow me."  
  
The two boys snuck over to the door that was hanging open on rusted hinges and made a break for it. They hadn't gotten far when the cry from the child was cut off abruptly.  
  
Fear lanced through their souls.  
  
"He's here!" said Goten. "He's coming!"  
  
"Shut up and run!"  
  
A howl went up into the still evening air, and Trunks and Goten doubled their speed. In Trunks' mind he could already feel the hot breath on his neck and the teeth snapping at his heels.  
  
Another howl went up into the darkening sky. Goten cursed.  
  
"There's another one! Shit, Trunks, he's calling in his friends!"  
  
"Just keep running!"  
  
More and more howls went up, and sleek dark shapes ran back and forth in the ruins. Before they knew it the boys were surrounded.  
  
The largest wolf stepped forward, amber eyes glinting. His form began to mutate, and soon a tall, well-muscled (and naked) man was standing in front of them.  
  
"Yooz run, boyss?" he said, his accent obscure, as if he wasn't all that used to speaking with a human mouth. "Yooz can't run frrom uss." He threw back his head and laughed, the eerie sound echoing in the empty town. He poked Goten viciously in the shoulder. "Zis is OUR terrritry, hoomanss. Yooz cum, yooz be reddy for fight. Not run. Chase is funn," the other wolves yipped their aggreement, "but at end of chase, zere is fight. Prey." He savoured the word.  
  
"We're not prey!" said Goten. "We're people. You shouldn't hunt people!"  
  
Another wolf changed. The woman in its place was obviously wild and dangerous, but the boys were more occupied with her lack of clothing. "Ve hunt," said the woman. "Hunt good. Fun. Givv uss food." She licked her lips. "Yooz play? Yooz eat?"  
  
Goten and Trunks nodded slowly.  
  
"Ve play. Eat."  
  
"But this is wrong!" Goten said.  
  
"You don't really think you can convert them, do you, Goten? Trunks asked his younger friend. "Come on. These are bloodthirsty killers!"  
  
"Right," said the Alpha male, grinning toothily. "Ve sirsty. Ve vant blood. Yum." His forehead furrowed, and he looked up. "Vhat that sownd?"  
  
Piccolo appeared behind him and elbowed him in the back of the head. Then he grabbed the boys, one under each arm, and took off.  
  
Goten relaxed. //Thank Kami Piccolo saved us!// he said telepathically to Trunks.  
  
//What are you, mad? He'll go mad at us for even being out there, just you wait and see.// He frowned. //We were better off with the werewolves.//  
  
Piccolo landed on a mountain near a cave and dropped the two young demi-Saiyans unceremoniously on the ground. Then he went to the edge and looked down for any signs of pursuit.  
  
Trunks breathed out a sigh of relief. //I think we actually got away with it!// he said to Goten.  
  
At this point Piccolo turned, his cape billowing, to face the two young boys. He glared at them, and Goten shrank away dramatically.  
  
"No! It's the terrible Namekian Glare! Help me, Trunks!" He dropped to the ground and started choking, like he thought people did when they died.  
  
Piccolo stepped forward and placed a foot on his neck. Goten's eyes widened. Piccolo started pushing down.  
  
"Now," he said, "give me one good reason you two IDIOTS were hanging around in the Werewolf Lands?"  
  
"We were, uh, we only wanted to help the people, Piccolo-san," said Trunks. "Now please let Goten go."  
  
Instead, he pressed down harder. "No. You two have been told, you don't go down there! The people there are dead meat, literally. We can't fight the Werewolves on their own turf and they're not likely to leave it for any reason. You're just lucky you were on the outskirts of their land. My power wouldn't have held out much longer. I only just got you two across the border."  
  
"We're . . . ack . . . sor . . . ry, Picc . . . olo-san," Goten choked out.  
  
The Namek narrowed his eyes, then released him. Goten got up, rubbing his neck.  
  
"We really just wanted to help," he said. "It's not their fault those people are living there."  
  
Piccolo lost his cool. "We can't help them, you've been told before! If they want out they have to get out themselves!! You go there again, and I'm not helping you out, you got it?"  
  
The demi-Saiyans stared at the ground. "Yes, Piccolo-san," they chorused.  
  
Piccolo gave them one last glare, then flew off.  
  
Goten sighed. "We really shouldn't have gone in there," he said. "Piccolo's right."  
  
"Yeah," said Trunks, "but if we listened to Piccolo all the time we'd never have any fun." He winked at Goten. "Come on, I think I can fly home now. How about you?"  
  
Goten nodded. "Yeah. Let's go."  
  
They took off towards their homes. "Hey," Trunks called out, "why don't you come for dinner tomorrow night? Bring Gohan. Kaasan won't mind."  
  
Goten laughed. "Yeah, but Vegeta will!"  
  
"Who cares what Tousan thinks? Come anyway!"  
  
"Okay! See you tomorrow!"  
  
0x08 graphic 


	2. ... being the chapter in which Goten and...

Hi all! Thanks for coming to check out Chapter Two!! I'll be posting chapter three pretty soon, I think. I hope so, anyway. Disclaimer: DBZ belongs to Toei Animations, not to me. Or at least until I can find that seventh dragonball....... ^_~  
  
Trunks landed on his front porch and pushed open the door. "Kaasan? I'm home . . . "  
  
Bulma rushed towards him. "Where have you been? I've been worried about you!"  
  
Trunks blushed. "I, uh . . . I've just been playing with Goten," he said.  
  
"Oh?" Bulma raised an eyebrow. "I know the trouble you two can get up to. Where were you playing, exactly?"  
  
Trunks took a step back and collided with the door. "Um . . . just, you know, around."  
  
"'Around', huh?"  
  
"That's right," said Trunks, stepping around his mother. "I'm going to my room to play."  
  
"Oh no, you don't" said Bulma. "You've missed dinner, but luckily for you I kept your food warm in the oven. Now go and wash up."  
  
Trunks sighed. "Okay, but only if Gohan and Goten can come over tomorrow night for dinner."  
  
"All right," said Bulma. She snapped her fingers. "Hey, why don't we invite everyone? It's been ages since we've seen Krillen and the others. We could have a good old reunion! Oh, this is going to be so much fun!"  
  
Trunks sweatdropped. "Uh, sure, why not? Hey, do me a favour and don't invite Piccolo, okay?"  
  
"Why?" asked Bulma. "Does the big green fanged guy scare my widdle Twunks?  
  
Trunks scowled. "Cut it out, Kaasan. Just don't invite him, kay?"  
  
"It's not as if I'd be able to get hold of him," said Bulma, "and he wouldn't even come if I asked him. He's not in for social occasions, in case you hadn't noticed. Now go and wash up. Scoot!"  
  
Trunks went into the nearest bathroom and washed his hands. On his way out he almost walked into his father.  
  
Vegeta narrowed his eyes and sniffed. "You've been in the Werewolf Lands," he said.  
  
"No I haven't!" said Trunks quickly.  
  
"Then why do you smell of wolf and fear?"  
  
"Uh, me and Goten were hunting normal wolves. One jumped out at us and gave us a fright. That's all, I swear!"  
  
Vegeta stared at his son for a while. "All right, then," he said. "But if I find out you've been lying to me you will be in a lot of pain!"  
  
Trunks gulped. "Yes, sir."  
  
Goten arrived home not long after Trunks did. "Kaasan? Gohan? Tousan? Open up!"  
  
His mother flung open the door and enveloped her youngest in a bear hug. "Oh, my Goten! We were so worried about you!"  
  
"I'm fine," said Goten, squirming. "I'm hungry. When do we eat?"  
  
Goku laughed. "See, Chi-Chi? I told you he'd be fine. You know as well as anyone he can look after himself."  
  
Chi-Chi glared at her husband. "Not in Uberland, he can't!"  
  
"But he wouldn't go there. He knows how dangerous it is, right, Goten?"  
  
"Yeah, sure, Tousan," Goten said, crawling out of his mother's embrace. "Can I have something to eat? Please?"  
  
"Sure," said Gohan, tossing his younger brother an apple. He watched Goten's face as he ate it. He knew his brother too well and he was sure he was up to something.  
  
"So," he said, "where did you get to tonight, Goten?"  
  
"Uh, me and Trunks went sparring in the mountains. We lost track of time." Goten reached over the table to grab a banana from the fruit bowl.  
  
"How could you lose track of time that badly?" asked Chi-Chi, annoyed. "It's dark out!"  
  
"Well, we were training quite a long way away and we didn't realize what the time was until the sun started to set," said Goten, still concentrating on the fruit bowl and attempting to avoid eye contact with all members of his family. "Oh, and Trunks says we can go over tomorrow for dinner, Gohan."  
  
"I think I'll ring Bulma," said Chi-Chi. "I want to make sure Trunks got home okay."  
  
"Come on, Chi-Chi," said Goku. "What could have happened to him? Trunks is one strong little kid, and we'd know it if he got attacked by somebody."  
  
"That's not the point, Goku," said Chi-Chi, picking up the phone and dialing. "Oh, hi, Trunks, is your mother there?"  
  
"Yeah, sure, hang on. Kaasan! Chi-Chi wants to talk to you!"  
  
Bulma picked up the nearest extension. "Got it, Trunks. You can hang up now." There was the click of a replaced receiver. "Hi, Chi-Chi, how's it going?"  
  
"Fine. Goten's just got in and I thought I would check up and make sure Trunks got home okay."  
  
"Oh, he's fine," said Bulma. "Say, do you and your family want to come over for dinner tomorrow? Trunks invited the boys but I thought I'd make it a full-blown reunion. We haven't seen everyone in a while. Bring your father, too."  
  
Chi-Chi considered it. "Sure, why not? We'll be there."  
  
"Great! See you there." Bulma hung up the phone.  
  
"Who was that, onna?" Vegeta asked her.  
  
"Just Chi-Chi," said Bulma, pulling her hair into a ponytail. "Everyone's coming over tomorrow for dinner."  
  
"WHAT?! You expect me to spend the night in the same building as Kakarott and his idiot family?"  
  
"Oh, not just them. I thought we could invite everyone and have a good old reunion."  
  
Vegeta went over to the wall and started banging his head against it. "Why, Kami, why do you mock me so?"  
  
"Oh, stop that," said Bulma. "They're coming over, whether you like it or not."  
  
Vegeta grumbled. "As long as I don't have to talk to them. No I'm going to train."  
  
"Again? But Vegeta, you've been training all day!"  
  
"That damn head werewolf beat me," Vegeta spat, "and there's only one way that I'm going to be able to beat him. I have to get stronger."  
  
"You always have to get stronger, Vegeta," said Bulma. "You don't care about the people in those lands, so why bother?"  
  
"He BEAT me. That is inexcusable! I will not live with that on my head! I will get stronger, and I will beat him!" He stomped off to the Gravity Room.  
  
Bulma sighed. "Men!"  
  
Thank you for reading. What do you do now? That's right, you review! Why? Because I love it so! And it's the only way I can tell how many people have read my story.  
  
0x08 graphic 


	3. ... being the chapter in which they have...

How long can our chibis stay out of trouble? Knowing them, not long, but I'm not going to spoil the chapter. Read and REVIEW, thanks!  
  
Disclaimer: (gods this is getting monotonous) No, I don't own DBZ. Thank you for not suing me.  
  
  
  
"Hi, Goten!" said Trunks, as the Son family arrived at his house.  
  
"Hi, Trunks!" said Goten, running over to his friend as his family greeted Trunks'.  
  
"Where's Gohan?"  
  
"Oh, he went to get Piccolo," said Goten. "He really wanted him to come and Piccolo doesn't really like social things, so he wouldn't come unless Gohan went and talked him into it."  
  
Trunks stared. "Goten, do you realize what this means?"  
  
"Yeah, sure I do!" said Goten. "Uh, what does it mean?"  
  
Trunks rolled his eyes. "What did you tell your mother about where we were last night?"  
  
"I told her we were sparring in the mountains."  
  
"Right. I told my mother basically the same thing. Now what is going to happen if Piccolo turns up and lets the cat out of the bag?"  
  
Goten's eyes widened. "We're goners!"  
  
"Right! Tousan said he'd skin me if he found out I'd been lying to him!" Trunks punched the wall – lightly, so as not to make a huge hole in it.  
  
"Maybe if we run now, they won't find us," said Goten.  
  
"Where would we hide? Gohan knows nearly all our favourite spots now, and your tousan could use his instant transmission and find us easily!"  
  
Goten bit his lip. "Aw, man! We really are dead!"  
  
They looked up as they felt the approach of two large powers, namely Gohan and Piccolo.  
  
"Aw, crap," they says in unison.  
  
"What was that, Goten?" said Chi-Chi, coming up behind them.  
  
"Uh, nothing Kaasan," he said nervously. "Trunks and I were just going to go say hi to Gohan."  
  
Chi-Chi raised an eyebrow. "Alright, then. Tell him and that great green lummox he insists on being friends with that we'll all be out in a minute."  
  
"Kay." Goten and Trunks ran out the door and crashed into Piccolo, who glared down at them.  
  
They backed up.  
  
"Sorry, Piccolo-san," said Trunks hastily.  
  
"Yeah, sorry," Goten said. "We didn't mean to bang into you."  
  
"Hey Trunks, hey bro," said Gohan, coming up behind Piccolo. "I hear you two had a big night last night, Trunks."  
  
Trunks almost panicked. "Big night? Us? Heh heh. Where'd you get that idea?"  
  
"Goten told me you two were training quite late last night."  
  
He relaxed. "Yeah, yeah, that's right. Your kaasan says that everyone'll be out in a minute."  
  
"I'll go and help them with the food," Gohan said, moving past the two chibis to get inside.  
  
The boys looked up at the large Namek, who folded his arms and narrowed his eyes at the two young demi-Saiyans.  
  
Trunks swallowed. "You didn't tell him."  
  
"No," said Piccolo. "I thought it would be more fun to see what kind of a mess you two made for yourselves. But if you annoy me I'm spilling the beans, and it's not Gohan I'll be telling either."  
  
"We'll be good," they chorused.  
  
The former demon smirked. "Good."  
  
"Watch out!" Goku came outside, hidden under a pile of crockery. Bulma, Gohan, Chi-Chi, Krillen and 18 followed him, each holding a plate of two of food, or a jug of liquid.  
  
"Tien, Lunch, Oolong, Yamcha, Puar and Master Roshi will be here soon," said Bulma, picking up little Marron and giving her a hug.  
  
"Lunch?" said Vegeta, leaning against a wall. "Who's she?"  
  
"She's the girl we found so Master Roshi would train us," said Goku innocently.  
  
"He want a woman he could eat, did he?" Vegeta laughed at his own joke.  
  
Piccolo growled to himself. "Gohan, why did I let you talk me into this?"  
  
Gohan grinned. "You said you'd do anything that would get you away from Mr. Popo for a few hours."  
  
Piccolo groaned. "That stupid little golliwog won't leave me alone! I can hardly get two minutes to meditate. He seems to think it's Kami that's in control here."  
  
A Capsule Corp. flying van came cruising overhead and landed in a corner of the grounds.  
  
Master Roshi poked his head out. "Hey guys! Great to see you all again!"  
  
Vegeta glared at him. "In no way think that the feeling is mutual, old man," he said.  
  
"Where's Yamcha and Puar?" asked Bulma, concern creasing her forehead.  
  
Roshi looked to the ground. "Yamcha decided he'd try and help a pretty woman stuck in Uberland. I'm afraid he's gone to be with Chiaotzu in the next world. Puar committed suicide to be with them."  
  
Goku's face fell. "Wow, that's terrible."  
  
"Poor Yamcha," Bulma sniffed.  
  
"Who's Yamcha?" Goten whispered to Trunks.  
  
"I'm not sure," Trunks whispered back. "But I've heard Kaasan talking about him a couple of times. I think he used to be her boyfriend, before my Tousan showed up."  
  
The two friends watched as Tien and Lunch showed up. The adults were all careful to keep pepper far away from the dark-haired woman.  
  
"This is boring," Trunks groaned.  
  
"Yeah," said Goten. "Last night was soo much more fun than this."  
  
Trunks grinned impishly. "Whadaya say we go looking for some entertainment?"  
  
"You want to go back there?" Goten asked, raising his eyebrows. "But we got in trouble."  
  
"Well, yeah," Trunks conceded, "but wasn't it fun?"  
  
Goten had to agree that it definitely was.  
  
"Well, then? Shall we go back?"  
  
"Won't your Tousan be angry?" asked Goten.  
  
Trunks shrugged. "We can be there and back in no time. Look at them all, they're all busy talking and stuff. They won't even notice we're gone. Whadaya say?"  
  
Goten grinned too. "Yeah! Let's do it!"  
  
It was easy for them to sneak out. As Trunks had predicted, almost everyone barring Vegeta and Piccolo was socializing and didn't even notice the boys as they slipped off. They ran until they were sure no one could sense their power levels anymore, then took to the air.  
  
Goten laughed to himself. "You were right, Trunks. Nobody even noticed!"  
  
"We still have to get back," Trunks reminded him. "Come on, Goten!"  
  
They curved away over the mountains, heading towards the dark Uberlands. A distant howl broke the silence as they landed close to the boundary, and they grinned at each other.  
  
"So what should we do?" asked Goten.  
  
Trunks shrugged. "Dunno. You wanna go back to that town we were in last night?"  
  
Goten shook his head. "Nah. I saw a larger town over to the west when we were up in the air. It's not very far. Let's go there."  
  
Trunks grinned at his younger friend. "Deal. Let's go!"  
  
With that the two demi-Saiyans ran off into the forest, heading west, the promise of adventure giving them boundless energy.  
  
  
  
What are you going to do now? Well, first, you're going to review. Then, you're going to go and read one of my other stories and review that as well. ^_~ Luv Ya! 


End file.
